


The consensual debasement of Draco Malfoy

by runnerhp589



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Humiliation, debasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerhp589/pseuds/runnerhp589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debasement, domination, humiliation, degradation, talk between two people in an established relationship, one-shot, fantasy/kink. NSFW obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consensual debasement of Draco Malfoy

“Slut! Whore! Harlot!” He calls me as he fucks me roughly into the white-sheeted bed, holding my wrists above my head, looking down into my eyes with an angry passion.

The sunlight is streaming in from the window between lacy curtains. Birds are calling, people are waking, and my partner and I are engaging in one of my recently propositioned fantasies.

He grips my hips hard, thumbs leaving marks as he leans over to whisper in my ear, still thrusting steadily if not rhythmically. 

“You’re nothing. I’m using you, debasing you, degrading you. You’re a fucking slut and you know it. I don’t love you, just want to fuck…”

My eyes are slightly rolling back in my head and I can’t keep my eyes on his picture-perfect face no matter how much I want to.

Shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and chiselled cheekbones make up the perfect face of my man, my lover. He looks like a movie star, or a pop star. At this moment he looks like the best porn star imaginable. I’m whimpering, and I’m overcome while he looks like he’s completely in control.

He has a controlling, dominant, possessive persona on show to match his bad-boy look.

He continues murmuring random de-basement into my ear.

“Do you even deserve to come you slut?”

“Why are you even here?”

It’s amazing what his words are doing to me.

He senses I’m coming close and leans down on one arm, releasing my wrists and using his other hand to pinch me and slap me.

Everything comes together: his words, his cock and his fingers as I swell up and fall over the edge. He bites my earlobe as I come, and fucks me harder, faster, without rhythm through my orgasm and beyond until a few seconds later he comes with a shout, burying himself as deep as possible three times.

He slithers down with sweat dripping from his forehead, looking like a sex god, as all I can do is pant and stare. 

“You’re nothing but a slut.” He whispers in my ear, the words jabbing deep down to my bones as he rolls off me and grabs his cigarettes and lighter, padding off to the balcony.

This gives me a few minutes to glorify after orgasm and fantasy-fulfilment. I focus on trying to come back to earth and reality, not succeeding very well.

I lay still lay in wonder as Theo pads back in, limp cock dangling, not looking dangerous anymore but no less sexy. He leans over and strokes my cheek gently, his eyes looking with a gentle passion into mine. 

“Was that okay, Draco?” He asks tenderly.

I smile up at him and answer him with all my heart. 

“Yes.”


End file.
